Cousland Story
by naruto11222
Summary: families murder at the hands of one man that he sworn to hate for the rest of his life. Betrayal is hard to for give and he became a spirit of vengeance. But someone help him through the darkness and there another way beside hatred. She believe that he will be something else than hatred. Leliana X Cousland
1. Chapter 1: Cousland Birthday

**Hello everyone Naruto11222 here to let you all know that I will be writing this story about Dragon Age Origin. This story will take place about a noblemen and he became a Grey Warden. I thought about him being the last blood of his families bloodline and Fergus was killed by Howe's men on his way to Ostagar. I played the game so much I decided to make this story. This will be bloody and gore.**

* * *

**Character: Kenshin Cousland.**

**Gender: Male**

**Skin: Black**

**Eye color: Dark green.**

**Hair style and color: long & black. **

**Origin: He was the youngest son to the Cousland family and he always love dual swords. He learned how to wield two swords in one sheath and he became a master at it. He loved to read about the delish elves and about they struggle against the humans. He want to make peace with them and he want to learn their ways. His family always treat him an elf lover and he stay to himself when they made fun of him. Then hr discover his grandfather's dragon made dual swords and his grandfather told him that he can have them when he turn twenty and he kept them in his room.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cousland's Birthday.**

It was sunny morning, kenshin was still asleep and he didn't want to get up out of his bed. He was enjoying a good long sleep, when his elder brother came into his room. Fergus always love to pick on him and today was his birthday so he decided to mess with him. Fergus had a bucket of water and he was ready to poured it on his younger brother, but kenshin knew that Fergus was in his room. Once Fergus toss the water on kenshin's bed, he saw that the bed was empty and then kenshin jumped from the ceiling and he attack Fergus. "How did you know it was me?" Fergus asked as kenshin punched him in the face. "I knew you would gonna try to dump water on me." He said as he twisted Fergus' arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, okay, I give up already brother. Let go of my arm before you break it. Oriana please help me. " "Well, looks like the birthday boy has awaken from his sleep and Fergus tried to dump water on him. When will he ever learn to stop picking on my future brother-in-law." Oriana said as she sipped her tea and she watched kenshin beat the life out of her future husband. Their parents were in the next room and they were still asleep. But suddenly there a loud crash and their parents woke up from hearing something break on the outside of their room. "Looks like they're at it again Bryce." "It's not my turn Eleanor. It's yours and I am too tired to deal with them." Eleanor got up and she put on her robe then she open the door to see that her two son were fighting again while her future daughter-in-law was sitting there and doing nothing.

"Good morning Oriana, enjoying your tea my dear." She said as Oriana sipped her tea and she put it down for a moment. "Fergus tried to dump water on Kenshin while he was still asleep." "Come on kenshin I says I was sorry." "Sorry isn't gonna cut it unless I'm doing the cutting." Kenshin said as he chase after his brother with his sword and their mother just watch them. "Good morning my darling son. Happy Birthday." Eleanor said as kenshin stop chasing Fergus and walked to his mother. "Kenshin, did you enjoy trying to kill my future husband." "Yeah, if he continue to mess with me and you'll have on one less Cousland to marry." "But that was leave you to marry her my son." Eleanor said as kenshin blushed when the thought of him marrying Oriana. "Oh come on mother, please stop trying to force me to marry already, I told you I am not going to marry anyone unless I find a perfect one." "And you won't find perfect girl if you don't start looking little brother." "Alright Fergus, continue to pick on me and you will be dead in 24 hours."

"Kenshin, you shouldn't be threaten your brother. You should be happy it's your birthday after all." Eleanor said as she tried to cheer him up. "Yeah and it's also her birthday also mother." He said as she realize that it was her son's best friend's birthday as well. Kenshin met a friend in Denerim and she was an elf but she was the same age as he was when they met. She sent him an invite to Denerim for her wedding and he was so happy that he was there to celebrate her wedding, but he was called away to the Free Marches. He just received word of her death from his mother and she told him that Vaughan had raped her and killed her. Kenshin had never look so depressed when lost his best friend and she told him that she was pregnant then asked him to be the godfather of her child and he says yes to the offer. After her death, her husband didn't want him nowhere near his god-child.

Kenshin didn't feel like eating his birthday breakfast and he headed back to his room to get dress. Kenshin was about to head to Denerim to paid his respects to his dear old friend and he was about to head out when he heard someone scratching at his door. It was non other than his favorite mabari war hound "Fang" and he was excited that his master was about walk him. "Ready to go my old friend?" Kenshin asked as his dog wagged his short tail and he jumped around and even bark happily. He saw that his father was up and dress then he started walking towards the door when his father stopped him. "Now pup, you're heading out right?" "Yes father I am, but fang wants to be walk first before I head out." "Listen pup" "Please stop calling me that I am far from pup father." Kenshin said as he was hoping that no one would ever call him that name when he was in his early twenties.

"Right I forget that you hate that name. You need to head to her grave to paid your respects." Bryce said as he gave kenshin a hug and he watch him walked off with Fang. Kenshin walked his war hound for what seem like hours, but the hound was getting tire and he wanted to head home. "Tired already huh boy." He asked as Fang barked happily and ran home and Kenshin headed to the stables to ride his favorite horse named Terra. He named her Terra after the death of his elf friend and her name was Terra. "Ready to go girl?" He asked as the stallion nodded her head. "Run as fast as you can Terra. Let go!" He said as the horse ran out of the stables and they headed north to Denerim. It took them three-hour to get to the gates of Denerim and they were hungry. Kenshin had an apple in his bag and the horse saw the apple and she hit him because he was about eat the apple in front of her. "Oh, you're hungry as well. Here take it, you need it more than me." He said as the horse took the apple and ate it and she was happy that he offered it to her.

When they got inside, he put her in the stables with the other horses and he headed to the Chantry's cemetery to paid his respects. Kenshin bought three red roses from the market and then he headed to the Chantry. He was so deep in thought on about Terra and he bumped into a woman who dropped her trophy but Kenshin caught it time. "I am so sorry I didn't see you there." He apologise but he look at her and she was Orlesian. He handed her trophy back and she smiled at him. "I quite alright and you have great reflexes to catch my trophy like that. My name is Liliana." "My name is Kenshin Cousland." She saw that he was carrying three red roses and he was heading to the Chantry for some reason. "May I come alone." "I wouldn't mind she would like me to have some to company me."

When they got to the cemetery, Kenshin lay the roses to his best friend's grave and he tried to speak but he lost the word. "Hey happy birthday, I haven't seen Cyrion around often and he would be upset to see me." Liliana was sad that he was talking to the grave and she look at the tombstone the says "Here lives Terra Tabris. Friend of the Cousland, daughter of Adaia and Cyrion, and cousin of Shianni and Soris." She watch him fell to the ground crying and he punched the ground with his fist. "It all my fault. I should've come back and protected you." Liliana felt so bad about this and she helped him back to his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." "It's alright, there no need for apologise. You've lost a friend that you hold dear."

"She was like a sister that I never had in my life. Thank you for accompanying me Liliana." He said as he heard Vaughan's voice called out to him. "Well look who we had here boys it's the Cousland trash and he talking to Orlesian bitch that won the women tournament, but why should I care she will never be a warrior like us am I right." Liliana was getting upset and she was gonna hit him in the face, but she watched as Kenshin walked up to him and suddenly he punch him in the face. The guard tried to gang up on him but they prove that they were no match for him. They all circle around him and Kenshin did some fighting stances that she never seen before. Kenshin did a triple back flip following up a roundhouse kick.

Vaughan's men were getting scare and they ran away from him. Vaughan saw that his men ran away and he saw that Kenshin was staring down at him. "This is not over Cousland. You hear me? This is not over." He said as he ran away. Kenshin look at Liliana and he looked at his hands and they were bleeding from the fight. He started to walked away, but she stop him to see his hands. "That must have been some fight that you did. I never seen anyone do that kind of fighting before." She said as she ripped her sleeves to wrapped it around his hands. "There, good as new. You have great skills. Are here to enter the tournament?" "No, but I am thinking about it." "Good, I think that you can put that man in his place, because he's entering as well." This made Kenshin smile that Vaughan is entering in the tournament.

They headed to the register's table to sign up the tournament. "Are you here to cheer me on?" He asked as she blushed when he asked her. "Well, I don't nothing better to do so why not." She said as she walked to the stands to take her seat. Kenshin was still register when he heard. "Kenshin Cousland! Where have you been?!" He turned around to see his mother and future sister-in-law standing behind him. "Hello mother, hello Oriana. Sorry I didn't tell you that I left a little early after breakfast." He said as he explain to them that he went to cemetery and he had a fight with Vaughan and his men. "Why that dirty scumbag. He had no right to attack you like that and he will be put on trial for trying to harm the second heir to the throne." Eleanor said as she was about to alert the guards of this incident. Then suddenly there was sound of someone was calling the names of the combatants and it was Kenshin's name that they called.

* * *

"Well, I have to go the match is about to start. Are you two gonna watch me win this match?" "Of course Kenshin, we are here to celebrate your birthday as well." Oriana said as they watch him headed inside to prepare for his match. They saw Bryce and Fergus walking with someone who they didn't recognize and they saw a Griffon symbol on his back. "Fergus? What are you doing here." She asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "We were looking for Kenshin and well father suggested to talk with Duncan the Grey Warden commander." "Don't worry darling, Kenshin is preparing for his match in the tournament." "What?! Why that slide nug eater, he did the old "ride off early routine" again. I should be in the tournament not him." "Stop whining Fergus and be happy for him it's still his birthday after all." "Yeah you're right, he does deserve it after all. _Sigh. _He won't be the same old little brother that I always picked on."

Kenshin was making sure that he didn't forget anything, but he always fight shirtless and he alway come out of the fight unharmed. Once he made it to the arena entrance, he waited to called and to see who is his opponent is. The announcer introduce Kenshin's opponent to the arena and it was none other than Vaughan himself, which made him glad that he won't have to wait for the finals to face him. "And now lords and ladies, introducing Vaughan's opponent he is from land south from Denerim and the second heir to the throne of Highever Kenshin Cousland!" He walked out of the tunnel to see crowd full of people cheering for him. "So, the trash shown up for his embarrassment." "I am going to make you paid for what you did to Terra." Kenshin said as he took his stance, but Vaughan unsheathed his sword and they waited for the match to begin. "Are you ready? BEGIN!" Vaughan performed a high attack on Kenshin, but Kenshin dodge it and he pulled the hilt of his dual swords then hit Vaughan in the gut.

Then he sheathed it back in his sheath and Vaughan tried to slice his legs, but Kenshin jumped and kicked him in the face. Vaughan was getting embarrassed by Kenshin and he was about to fight dirty. Vaughan toss dirt in Kenshin's eyes and Kenshin tried to get the dirt out of his eyes. "This is where you lose Cousland." He said as he raise his sword to deliver the last blow, but Kenshin used his dual swords and cut Vaughan's arm and legs. Vaughan screamed as he felt the pain through his veins and Kenshin was standing in front of him with his eyes closes. "Do you, Vaughan Urien yield in defeat?" He asked as he wipe of dirt out of his eyes and he was waiting on an answer. Vaughan was scared of his mind when he saw those swords pointed at his throat.

"Never!" He said as he tried to stabbed Kenshin in the heart, but Kenshin strike the sword out of his hands and he fell to the ground with blood spilling out of him. Kenshin wiped the blood off his dual swords and he sheathed them in his sheath. "Guards, arrest him and have him executed." Vaughan said as the guards surrounded him and they was about to arrested him, but Vaughan's father stepped in to stop this. "Enough! Guards stand down at once." "But father he's knife-ear lover, he deserve to die." "Escort my to the estate and I will deal with him when the tournament is over." He said as the guards took him away. "Kenshin Cousland, you advance to the finals of this tournament." The crowd roar with excitement and they chant Kenshin's name. Kenshin tried to walk out of the arena so he can find something to get the dirt out of his eyes. He sat of the bench rubbing his eyes, but he couldn't get the dirt out. "Here, lean back for a moment so I can pour some water on your face."

Kenshin lean back and he felt some water hit his face and he felt a hand rubbing his face. Then he felt the dirt leaving his face and he open his eyes to see that it was Liliana who was helping him. "That was some fight between you two. I thought for sure that you would be killed on sight." She said as she saw that he had a cut on his arms. "Thanks, I would be glad that I learn how to fight with my eyes close. I should take the time to prepare for the finals." He said as he left to prepare himself for the finals. Liliana blushed as she realize that she just touch his chest and a thought run through her mind, but suddenly the thought was go when she saw her master walking towards her and she looked piss. "Yes, Marjolaine is something troubling you?" She asked as her mentor look at the direction that Kenshin took and she smiled at Liliana for some reason. "Clever Liliana, very clever. You took the Cousland boy into your web of deception. Does he have something value or does he make a good husband for me."

This made Liliana mad as her mentor mention that she was looking for a husband to assassinate. "No! Nothing like that he is different from the others, but I think he is lonely." She said as she tried her best to figure out why he was depressed before he left. "Well, we should be heading back now or you want to stay and watch the two finalist." Marjoiaine said as she saw Liliana blushed when she says that. They both heading to the stands to watch the last match and marjoaine know a little of Kenshin and his family. She had a plan that involve Liliana as well, but she need to get some information about him and his family. Kenshin was ready for the finals and he was facing Darren in the finals, but kenshin and Darren was best friends and they were revival.

"Lords and ladies, this is our two finalist and they're best friends, but will their friendships get in the way of their title shot for the sword of honor. Now introducing the first combatants he is from the far off land and he is the son of Bann Loren. DARREN!" He said as the crowd roar as Darren walked to the center of the ring and he waved to the crowd. "And his opponent from Highever and he is the son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. KENSHIN COUSLAND." He said as kenshin walked to the center of the ring facing Darren. "So, you made to the finals as well my friend." Kenshin said as he took to his stances ready himself for the match to start. "Yes, I did made it but know this my friend we're not little anymore so give it your all." Darren said as he took his stances as well. The announcer raise his hand as he ready for the match to start. "BEGIN!" Then they charged at each others and they were heading toward each others at full speed. When Darren swing his sword, kenshin dodge it and he unsheathed his dual swords to strike at his best friend.

Darren was prepared for this match, because kenshin had always used his dual swords but not a shield to protect himself from harm. Darren blocked all of kenshin's attacks with his shield and he counterattack with a high attack, Kenshin had blocked his attacks as well, but kenshin was running out of moves to used. He had one last move and he had to used it now. Darren was about end this fight between him and kenshin by hitting him with a high attack, but kenshin blocked it with his high attack. Darren was confused for a moment and he did a low attack, but kenshin blocked it as well. He was mincing dairren's moves like a shadow and dairren was getting worry that he didn't predict kenshin next move. Kenshin didn't stop mimic dairren's moves until dairren was tired and he will win. Dairren felt his muscles was getting weak all of sudden and he fell to the ground. Kenshin pointed his swords to dairren's throat.

"Do you, Dairren yield in defeat or you choose death." Kenshin said as he waited for an answer and dairren tried to get up, but his muscles were weaken and he fell to the ground once again. "I yield in defeat my old friend." Darrien said as he bow his head in defeat. Kenshin sheathed his dual in his sheath and he helped his old friend to his feet. Then the crowds cheer for kenshin and he raise his hand to the crowds. "Congratulations kenshin cousland, you are the strongest warrior in Ferelden. What are you going to do with the prize money?" He asked as kenshin helped his friend to the bench so he can heal for a moment. "What I should've done a long time ago. I am taking all the money to the Alienage in honor of my friend Terra Tabris." Kenshin said as he walked out of the arena and he headed to Alienage to give them the money.

"He's care about the elves so much and they hate humans. Why?!" Duncan asked as Bryce looked at him and laughed, "You don't know my son Duncan. Kenshin has a strong heart and he cares for all the Maker's creatures regardless that they are elves, dwarfs, mages, or humans. He was always like that and he never care if they call him weak, but he trained hard to be a savior just like his grandfather." He said as Liliana heard the whole conversation and she felt bad that kenshin had gone through. _"He must miss her so much and he must have love her for so long. He didn't get the chance to tell her."_ She thought as she felt her mentor's hand on her shoulders which startle her. "I have a job for you pretty thing. We need to head to the Pearl and there I will tell you your mission." Marjolaine said as Liliana was curious to know what is her mentor is doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Alienage.

Kenshin saw familiar faces that he knew when he was a child. Soris saw him and he was happy to see him again, but soris had grown from the last time he saw him. "Kenshin Cousland is that you? Praise the Maker it is you." He said as he ran towards kenshin and he gave him a hug. "Hey everyone! Kenshin Cousland has returned to us!" He shouted as the villagers looked out side to that he wasn't lying. The whole village came out of their houses to see kenshin and they were happy to see him again. Shianni saw him and she ran up to hug him. She had tears in her eyes, because she haven't seen him in years. "Maker's breath, where have you been Ken. I thought you hated us and you would never want anything to do with us." She said as he realize that she called him by his nickname that he would never hear again.

"Sorry about that I been trying to return, but her husband don't want me to see my god-child or you guys." He said as the village went silence for a moment then they turned to a little child that approach the crowd. This child was a little girl and she looked at him for a moment then she gave him a hug. Kenshin felt those soft hands around his neck and he hugged back and he had tears coming down his face that he got a chance to this child. "Tell me little one, are you my god-child?" He asked as the child nodded her head and she had tears in her face that she got the chance to see her godfather for the first time. "My name is Kira. And you must be kenshin that everyone was talking about." She said as he nodded his head and he handed her a bag full of gold that was meant for her and her village. "Don't spend it all in one place little one." He said as he was about to leave when she grabbed hold of his leg. "Don't go. We just met and now you're leaving."

"I am sorry little one I can't stay here any longer, but I will return to you I promise." He said as Kira was about to cry, but he didn't let her. "How about I take you to my home land and I will teach you how to wield a sword." He said as she lit up with a surprised look and she was happy that she get the chance to wield a sword from her godfather. "I would love to go with you, uncle." She said as she went to get her stuff and she saw her grandfather. He was proud that she was going with him and he was also proud that kenshin had returned to the Alienage. Kenshin watched his god-daughter gave her grandfather one last hug. Then she ran toward him and she was ready to leave the Alienage. "Are you ready to go little one?" He asked as she nod her head and they started walking out of the Alienage.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pearl.

Liliana and marjolaine was waiting someone who marjolaine knew for a long time. Her name is Sanga and she is the own of the Pearl. Leliana didn't know this person and she didn't want to know her, but marjolaine knew her. "Sanga, I have someone who would like to work for you." She said as sanga told a good look at Liliana and she smiled at her. "She is perfect marjolaine. How long do you want her to work for me anyway?" She said as marjolaine was thinking of a time plan for her. "How's about she work for three months and if she did well then she serve her purpose." She said as Leliana was about to protest against this and she thought about kenshin for a moment and he was about to celebrate the rest of his birthday at the pearl. Two servant female elves came to get Liliana and they took her to the changing room.

Liliana didn't like this place and she was unease that she have to meet strange men that want to have sex, but she was afraid that she might get pregnant. One ofthe elves with blonde hair offer her some cloths to wear and leliana tried it on and she looked in the mirror. The dress that she wore was seen through and she felt that someone would just stare at her chest and not at her. She was about protest against it, when there was some customer outside and sanga was calling all of her worker. Leliana was a little scared about all of this and she can't find her way out of this mess. _"Holy maker, why did I agree to do this? Marjolaine is going to kill me if I don't pay her back."_ She thought as she saw that some of the worker was carrying drinks for the customers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the estate.

Eleanor was looking for kenshin and she can't find him. Bryce was sipping his tea and he tried to calm her calm. "Calm down love. I am sure that kenshin will arrive to the estate to finish celebrating his birthday." "I can't help it Bryce. He's my little boy and I can't stand here and not do anything while he out there with those elves." She said as her eldest son was flipping his gold coin in the air. Then there was a knocked at the door and she open the door to see that it was kenshin. "Kenshin! Where have you been? I been worry sick about you." "Okay mother, you need to calm down and let me explain. This kira, she is my god-daughter and she will be staying with us for her training." He said as his family look at her and they all smiled at her. "Kira, this is my mother Eleanor, and this is my father Bryce and they are the tern and teryna of Highever castle. The women that standing in the corner is my future sister-law Oriana, and that sorry excuse of a brother is Fergus."

"Hey! That was uncalled for brother." He said as kenshin punch him in the face and kira started laughing. "Kenshin! That was unessecy and he need to apologize to fergus." Eleanor said as she tried to wipe the blood off a Fergus' face. "He started it and he be teasing me and I didn't do it on purpose." He said as he tried to help his brother to his feet. Fergus hug his brother and lean into his ear and said. "Are for tonight for just the two at the pearl." "I am ready now. Lets go already." He said as Fergus nodded his head. "And where are you two be going this time of night." "PARTYING!" They said as they ran out the door and Eleanor just sigh and she walked to Kira. "So are you hungry Kira." "Yes ma'am. I like rabbit stew." "Funny that kenshin's favorite food and he love to eat that all the time."

Kira looked at a picture of her mother and him as kids and she smiled at them. Eleanor looked at her and she felt bad that she lost her mother and that she never got the chance to met kenshin for the first time until now. Kira was happy that she got a chance to met his family and she felt excited that he was going to teach her how to wield a sword. Kenshin and Fergus are heading to the pearl in good time and they are excited that they are going to hang out together and the celebrate Fergus last day as a free man. "So, who was that orlesian girl that you were talking to brother." "Oh, that was leliana and she was trying to cheer me up after she accompanied me to her grave." He said as Fergus saw that his little brother was depressed again after he mention her grave site. They finally made it to the Pearl and they about to enter when they heard a sound from inside and they storm in. They saw a thirty year old man trying to hurt one of the elves and he was about to punch her in the face, but kenshin stop him and he punched him in the face. "I think that you over stand you're welcome here and it is about time that you leave now before things get serious." He threaten him and the drunking old man left the Pearl. "Thank you for saving one of my girls. My name is sanga and I am the owner of the Pearl."

"My name is Kenshin Cousland and this is my elder brother Fergus Couland." He said as she thought about the name for a while and it hit her. "I been wondering when the Cousland Brothers would come to my Pearl." She said as they both looked at each other and back at her. "You heard of us?" They asked as she nodded and she grabbed kenshin's hand and she took him to her special rooms. Fergus looked at his younger brother and he smiled. "Good luck brother. And Happy Birthday!" He said as kenshin looked at his brother and he was trying to ask for his help. Then he vanish behind the corner. "I heard all about you and I heard that you won the tournament is that true?" She asked as kenshin nodded his head and he blushed for a moment. "Good. I gotta surprise for you my lord and I think that she been waiting to meet you." She said as kenshin looked at her and she took him to the last room that have a sign that said "Surprise room" and he open the door to see a red-headed woman.

She was praying for some reason and look like that she don't want to be here, but she saw someone in the door way and to his it non other than Leliana. Leliana was surprised that it was kenshin that was standing in the door way and she thought he was some disgusting old man. "I take it that you two know each others. I am surprise that you didn't make your move. Here this is on the house you know for saving my girls." She said as kenshin looked at her and she shut the door behind her then she lock it. Kenshin was blushing even more red that he was traped in the same room with Leliana and he looked at her beauty then he saw her getting up from the side of the bed and she walked toward him. She put her hand on his face and she could tell that he never experince sex before. So, she took his hand and she guild him to the bed. "Here allow me to do the work. I know that you never experience this and I want to teach you." She said as she reached for his belt and she unbuckle it. Then she pull it from his pants and she toss it to the ground. Then she unbutton his shirt and she tried to kiss his chest, but he was fight against her.

"Wait...I don't need to be rude and all, but I think that we rushing this way too fast." He said as leliana stopped and looked at him and she smiled. "I don't want to do this, but I have to and I can't paid my debt to her if I can't get the money." She said as he thought about her case and he offer her some gold pieces. "Where did you get all that money?" "I still have some of the prize money that I saved from the elves and I did some work for some people. They pretty well and all I have to do is to fix things. I want you to have it and don't worry about paying me back." He said as he handed her the money and he left. Leliana looked was glad that he gave her the money and she felt something inside of her that she never felt before, but she have the same feeling for marjolaine. _"He just gave me the money and he didn't ask for nothing in return. He must have been raise to be kind and gentle, but this is just enough to pay marjolaine back. One day, I will repay that kindness that you gave to me, Kenshin Cousland."_

Kenshin saw that his brother was drunk and he passed out on the floor. "I am so sorry about the mess Sanaga. He normally hold in his drinks, but he never get drunk before in my life. How much for the damages?" "There no need to pay for anything my lord, but thank you. You done enough already and you don't need to pay for anything from us. We just need to fix the table that all." She said as she kiss him on the cheek. Kenshin grabbed his brother and carry him out on his shoulders. He wave to the girls as he walked off with his brother on his shoulders and he felt someone watching him, but he looked at the window and he saw that it was Leliana. He waved to her and she waved back then he disappear through the fog. Fergus was talking nonsense and laughing at the same time, kenshin simply just let him talk in his sleep. When they got home, their parents was asleep and kenshin carry Fergus to his room where his finacree was sleeping at.

Then he went to check on Kira and he saw that she was looking out the window at the full moon. Kenshin walked a little closer and he saw that she was smiling. "My mother told me that you and her always love looking at the moon. And she said that this was the same night that you kiss her, but she didn't kiss you back." She said as kenshin blushed. "Eh heheheheh...well I thought your mother felt the same way as I felt, but she says that we should be friends. The people wouldn't like a noble dating an elf and she was looking out for me." He said as kira looked at him and smiled. "So, that why you left for the Free Marches and here I thought that you hate the elves, but I see why you left. You don't want to see her heart broken when she married my dad huh." She said as he nodded. Kira kept swinging her legs. "She left you something before she died." "What?" He asked as she handed him a necklace that had a picture of them as kids. Kenshin's heart sank as he saw this picture and he was about to cry, but Kira hugged him. Then they went to bed and slept for tomorrow, because they will be leaving to go back to Highever.

The next day, kenshin was looking for Kira and she was in the stable with the horses. She was looking at his black stallion and she was about to touch it, "She amazing isn't she?" He asked as he startle her for a moment. She turned around to see that her uncle was standing there watching her. "She is beautiful and she have a good heart just like her master." "Do you want to ride her?" He asked as she nodded her head, but she realize that she never ride a horse before. He lift her up on th e horse and he jump on as well to keep her balance. "Alright Terra, run like the wind." He said as Kira smiled at the name he have given her. Then they ride off to highever before the others and kira felt the wind hitting her face as they ride. Kenshin smiled as he lean forward to tell the horse to go faster and she did. Kira never knew that a horse could run that fast in her life. "How long til we get to highever?" "Well, since we left early so we might make it by noon." He said as they enjoyed the ride all the way there. When they reach highever's gates, the guards saw that it was kenshin cousland and he had a child with him. "My lord, we didn't expect you to return by mid-day." "It's noon and we decided to leave early so I can teach my niece how to wield a sword." He said as he jumped off the horse and he grabbed Kira. Then he whistle for Fang to come and meet his new friend.

Fang came running the steps and he was exicted to see his master again, but he saw kira and he jumped around her. Kira didn't know that her uncle had a mabari and she saw him rubbing his head against her hand. He was trying to tell her to rub his head to greet and she did. "Well hello, my name is kira. What's your name?" She said as he did a happy bark as he jumped around and wag his tail. "Fang huh. That sound like a tough name for a mabari hound." Kenshin was amazed that she understand what his dog was saying. "I am impressed that you know how a dog speak." "Well, mother did taught me how to speak it and understand it." "Okay, let get this training started already. I am going to teach you the basics on how to wield a sword." He said as they started her training and took hours for her to understand it at first. Once she got the hang of it, she started to develop quicker and she learned how do front flips and back flips. He even taught her how to disarmed traps and create bombs to use on her enemies. Hours had passed and kenshin families finally return from Denerim, but they were looking for kenshin and they saw him in the training field with Kira.

They watched as he instruct her to bring her sword above her head and strike down on the training dummy. They was impressed that he became wonderful teacher and he even show her how to knocked her opponent off his/her feet and following up a final strike. Kira was happy to be trained under kenshin, but she felt that he should have been her father. "Uncle?" "Hmmmm." "Do ever miss my mother?" "Yes. I still do." "Why didn't you asked to marry her?" "Because she didn't love me remember." "But she did love you and she was about to tell you when she heard that you left for the Free Marches." She said as kenshin's eyes widen when he heard that her mother love him. "I guess I didn't get her letter about that." He said as kira came up to him and hugged as an apology for open his small wound in his heart. "Ahem." They heard as they turned to see that Eleanor was ticked. "Now, I am about to teach you how to run away from a angry darkspawn mother." He said as they started running and Eleanor was right behind them, but Bryce tried to stopped her before she get a chance to kill them.

* * *

**That was the first Dragon Age fanfiction and don't worry more will soon come, but if you have any request please don't hestiate to PM me on my profile. **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Cousland family's demise

**(A/N: hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to finish Star Wars but I finally done with it. Now let's see if I have this chapter down right in the last chapter the Cousland family was celebrating Kenshin's birthday and he went to Denerim to pay his respects respects to his long time friend Terra. Then he met leliana for the first time and he beat the living daylights out of Vaughan. He went to meet his god-daughter and she decided to stay with him and his family. Kira Tabris is the daughter of Terra Tabris and she is kenshin's godchild. Lelina is already escape from Orlais and ends up lothering as a lay sister. Okay, Let's get started already.)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cousland family's demise**

Years has passed and kenshin was teach Kira how to use stealth. He showed her that she can use her surroundings as shadows. She knows that she couldn't get the hang of it and she watched as her godfather work his magic when she saw Fergus. Kenshin used the tree as his shadow and he waited for his brother let his guard down. Fergus didn't know what was going until he saw Kira, but he noticed that Kenshin wasn't there with her. Then out of nowhere, Kenshin jumped from the tree and spear him to the ground. "And that is how kill your enemies Kira." He said as Kira clapped at his performance and she notice that he has become like a father to her. Oriana was walking by and she saw that her brother-in-law was using her husband as a combat dumbing again. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, let go of my arm Kenshin." Fergus said as his female was laughing to herself and she looked at how much that Kenshin had grown into a man he is. "Okay, Okay, I think that Fergus had enough training lessons for one day don't you think?" She said as Kenshin let go of him and Kira smiled at them. "Why do I have to be the training dumbing?" Fergus asked as Oriana shook her head and she watched as Kenshin explain to Kira about to use her surrounding as an advantage. "He needed someone to be the dumbing and you're it." She said as walked towards them to leave Fergus to wonder about it for a moment. "Yeah well, I am a more suitable to be a living-HEY!" He said as they all laughed at him when he admitted that he was a dumbing and Kenshin knew that it was time for his godchild to have a pet. "I think it's time that I take you to the Kennel to pick out your own pet." He said as Kira was surprised that he was going to give her a marbari hound of her own. They all headed to the kennel that was filled with marbari hounds puppies and Kira was excited to see little puppies for the first time. "How will I know which one is mine Uncle?" She asked as Kenshin and Fergus shook their heads and they knew that they can't help her. "When I was your age I didn't have help from my brother or my father when I picked fang. I picked what is true to my heart and that's how I picked Fang." He said as Kira nodded her head and she close her eyes and she use her heart to find her own marbari. She heard a whine from one of the puppies and she open her eyes to see that some of the marbari was picked on the little marbari that have white fur and sky blue eyes.

"I think that I have found my marbari hound." She said as she walked inside of the play bin and some of the marbari saw her. Then they started to jump on her just to get her attention. Kenshin knew that she would pick a special marbari and he saw that she was ignoring some of them. Kira kneel in front of the white marbari, but the poor thing was scared when Kira picked it up. "She is lonely just like me." She said as Kenshin took a good look at it and he looked underneath the marbari to find the gender. "I believed that you're right about one thing. It is a she and so what are you going to named her." He said as she place her finger on her lip to think up a name for her marbari. "How's about Sorrow." She said as the marbari licked her nose to approve with her suggestion. "I have another term for you to say her name Abelas." He said as Kira was surprised that he knows her people tongue. "How did you know about the Dalish language?" She asked as Kenshin smiled at her and he looked at the kennel master to give her the papers for her marbari. "Are you sure about letting a knife ears like her to have a marbari of her own." He said as Kenshin knew that he hate when someone called Kira a knife ears and he was about to reach for his swords, but Fergus stood in front of him to prevent it from happen. "I know that you didn't mean to insult my brother's godchild because our father had put out a law on anyone that insult this child that means they go to the dungeon or execution." He said as the kennel master had a sweat on his face and he looked at Kira for a moment. "I am so sorry my lord I didn't mean it that she was your godchild." He apologized as Kenshin knew that Fergus was going to stop him before he done something worst. "Fine, but don't insult her ever again and I might not be this merciful." Kenshin said as the kennel master bow to him and to Kira. "I am so sorry for insulting you that I didn't know that there was a law." He said as Kira nodded her head and she handed him some money to paid for the marbari. "Thank you for imprinting Abelas to me." She said as the kennel master waved to them and he saw that Kenshin looked more like his grandfather. Kenshin was talking to Kira about responsible of having a pet and she must give abelas a lot of love and if she show signs of maturity, she must bring her back to the castle to start her training on being a war hound. "I will take good care of her and don't worry uncle I return when she reach maturity." Kira said as Kenshin noticed that she looked a lot like her mother and he felt a small hands wrapped around his leg and he looked down to see his nephew Oren Cousland. He was seven years old and he was upset that his uncle was training Kira instead teaching him on how to use a sword.

"Uncle, you said that you were going to teach me how to use a sward." He said as Oriana was looking at him to wander and Kenshin knew that he was in trouble. "When did this happened?" She asked as she folded her arms and Kenshin knew that he did know. "I thought that you told him yes." "No, I didn't!" "That what he told me-hey wait a minute here. Oren, you lied to me." He said as Oriana looked at her son for some answer and Oren was looking Kira to help him. "I am not about to help you to get yourself out of trouble." She said as Oren pouted when he knows that his mother was going to yell at him. "So, you didn't know that he asked me?" "No." "I told him to ask you and he came back and he said that it was okay." He said as Oriana pulled her son to the side away from his father and uncle. Fergus knew that he wasn't going to have dessert after dinner. "He sure has become more like you, brother." Kenshin said as Fergus looked at his brother and he smiled at him. "Well, I do have the good looks and you have the brains." Fergus said as his brother started to laughed and Kira shook her head. "Ha! Andraste grace, you're full of it." He said as Fergus just looked at him and he took Kira to the stables to take her home. "I think that I should travel by myself uncle and I wish I could stay a little longer." "And what? Listen to the people complain about the Teyrn son showing an elf pity. I don't think that you don't want that." He said as Kira nodded her head and she saddle up on her horse and Kenshin handed her a seal of the Cousland family. "Ride swift and free my child." He said as Kira nodded her head and she headed out back to the Denerim. Kenshin watched as his godchild left the castle yard and one of his servants came to the court yard. "My lord, your father requested your presence in the meeting room with the Arl of Amaranthine." She said as Kenshin knew that he was going to meet with Arl Rendon Howe. "Looks like the King requested the aid of the Cousland family." He said as he headed inside and he knew that some of the Howe's men was standing at the front door of the meeting room. He heard his father's and Howe's voice behind the door. Then he open the doors to see that Arl Howe and his father talking and Bryce saw that his son was standing in the doorway. "Ah, pup it's good to see you. You remember Arl Howe?" " My daughter Delilah have been asking about you. Maybe I will bring her the next I come here."

"I am not interested in marry your daughter Howe, but it is good to see you again though." He said as Howe knew that he meant it and Bryce started to laugh. "You see what I contend with, Howe? You can't tell my fierce boy anything these, Maker bless his heart." He said as Kenshin knew that his father wasn't going to force him to marry a Howe and he knows that his son wasn't ready to get marry like his brother. "Pup, you do know why I have summon you?" "Let me guess, you, Howe, and Fergus are going off to war to face the Dark spawn with King Cailan force and you want me to stay behind and watch over the land." He said as Howe was shocked that he figure all that out and he was only in his twenties. 'Maker breath! This boy knows his way around guessing things, my lord." Howe said as Bryce just laughed at him and he nodded his head. "Well, he gets it from his grandfather. Now pup, I am entrusting you the castle in your hands. Now, I need to tell Fergus to lead the men before me, but first there is someone I want you to meet. Please show Duncan in." He said as the guard nodded his head and he went to get Duncan. "It's an honor to be a guest in your halls, my lord." He said as he bow to Bryce and he looked at Kenshin. "Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Howe said as Bryce looked at him and he just knew that it was going to be some problem between him and Howe. "Duncan just arrive recently unannounced. Is there a problem?" He said as Howe just looked at him and he was going to think up another way. "Of course not. But a guest at this stature demand certain protocols. I am at a disadvantage." Howe said as Kenshin something wasn't right about Howe. "Pup, brother aldous has told of the grey Wardens?" He asked as Kenshin nodded his head and he was shocked to see that Duncan was one of them. "Yes, He told that they fought with grandfather to defeat the fourth Blight." Kenshin said as Duncan noticed that he looked exactly like his grandfather. "That we did. And now there is a fifth Blight that haunt these lands amd I am here to find recuites to join our cause." He said as Kenshin that one of his best friends would be picked to join. "I think Duncan has his sight Ser Gilmore." Bryce said as Kenshin nodded his head in an agreement. "If I maybe so bold that your son would be part of honor of the Order." Duncan said as Kenshin looked at his father with shocked looked on his face and Bryce was upset that he heard Duncan offer the right to join the Grey Warden. "Honor, though that might be, this is one of my sons that you are talking about. I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you attend invoke the Right of Conscription?" He said as Kenshin knew that the life of the grey warden would means that he won't see Kira ever again and he won't even have children of his own if he join.

"It's attending offer, but I like my life with my family and I want to have children of my own to pass down all my knowledge of fight and being a Teyrn." He said as Bryce knew that he has mature and Duncan knew that he have no rights to take him away from his family. "That right in not nessccary and I can see that your son have the courage to denied my request." "Thank you for understanding and I must go and find my brother to tell him to lead the forces early." Kenshin said as he bow to both Howe and Duncan. He headed down the hall and he saw his best friend Ser Gilmore, but he looked like he saw a ghost of some kind. "My lord, thank the Maker that I have found you." "Woah, slow down Gilmore and take a deep breath. Now tell what happen." "Well, I feared that your hound is causing a disturbance in the kitchen." He said as Kenshin brought his hand towards his forehead. "Please don't tell me that Fang has gotten himself into the larder. That's the fourth this week that he got in there. How in Andraste name he keeps getting in there?" He said as Ser Gilmore just shrugged his shoulders and they headed to the kitchen to see what was going on. He saw two elves and his favorite nanny in the kitchen, but he didn't see his hound anywhere. "You two get that beast out of the larder." "But mistress he won't let us near it. If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" She said as she turn around to see Kenshin there with Ser Gilmore and she noticed that Kenshin was responsible for his hound misbehavior. "YOU! That mut of yours in messing up my larder and I want him out so I can prepare dinner for our guest." She said as Kenshin was scare of nan because she always show him all the wrong things that he had done when he was little. "I will have him out before he cause more trouble." He said as he open the door to the larder and he saw his hound sniffing around for something. Then he sense his master's presence and he turn around to see that he was standing behind him. Fang barked to tell him that there is something in here and Kenshin shook his head at him. "What am I going to do with you, boy? You made Nan so very angry at you and now she won't have any work done." He said as Ser Gilmore heard something was moving and he pulled his sword out and Fang started to growled. "I think your hound is trying to tell you that there is something here." Ser Gilmore said as Kenshin pulled his dual sword from their sheath. Then they saw grant rats, but they tried their best to fight them off. Kenshin cut some of the rats in half and Ser Gilmore cut some of them to pieces while Fang ripped their heads off like his chew toys. Once the battle was over, Kenshin swirl his swords around and he place them back into their one sheath and Ser gilmore just sheath his sword and he wipe some of the rat's blood off his face. "Well, I think that I have enough rat problem for one day and if you don't mind my lord, I will be on my way." He said as Kenshin nodded his head and he looked at Fang who was started jumping on him. Then they both walked out of the larder and Nan noticed that Fang was eating some of meats that he took from the larder without his master noticing it.

"There he is licking chops after helping no doubt." She said as one saw a pile of grant dead rats. "Mistress, grants rats." "Calm yourselves, the rats are dead." He said as Nan looked at him and she sigh with relief. "I hope there was no more of them." She said as Kenshin shook his head to her. "Then the worst is over. Now, you two get back to work." She ordered as the elves started to complained. Kenshin was happy to see that Nan was getting back to work. Then he whistle for fang to come and the hound ran toward his master's side. They started to head for Fergus' room, but kenshin saw his mother talking to lady Landra, Darrien, and their elven lady and waiting. Kenshin noticed the elf woman and she was blushing when she saw him. "Oh, lady Landra, you remember my youngest son?" Eleanor asked as Lady landra noticed that Kenshin had grew taller. "How could I not? He has grew into a fine young man." "I remember you, you were drunk when we celebrate Fergus' wedding." He said as Eleanor just shook her head and Lady Landra started to laugh. "Yes, I believe I remember shamelessly flirting with you and I thought that you were the king of the Fereldan." She said as Kenshin noticed that his mother was giving him at mean look. "And right in front of your family." Darrien said as Kenshin extended his hand to him and he took it. "You remember my son Darrien? I believed that you two fought in the last tournament." "And you beat me hands down, my Lord." He said as Kenshin was waiting for lady Landra to introduce her lady in waiting. "And this is my lady in waiting Iona." She said as Iona was shy to speak and Lady Landra noticed that she wasn't saying anything. "Oh do say something dear." She said as Iona blushed and she bow to Kenshin. "It's an honor to meet you, my lord." She said as Landra noticed that she was blushing and she saw that she looking at him. "Don't look now Eleanor, I think that she has a crush on your boy." She said Iona blushed even more red and she looked away from him. "Shush Landra, you will turn the young girl scare." Eleanor said as Kenshin just shook his head and he knew that she was trying her best not to laugh. "Maybe we should continue our discussion alone." "You are too kind my lord." She said as he nodded his head and he watch as his best friend and the lady in waiting walked off to the study room. He knew that his mother want to talk to him about something. "You should say goodbye to your brother before he rides off tomorrow." Eleanor said as Kenshin knew that she was right about him leaving. "I will mother, but I noticed that you won't be here for long." He said as Eleanor nodded her head and she was looking straight up at him because he was taller than her.

"Yes, I am leaving with landra for several days just to give you some space." She said as he felt sad that she won't be there to him. "I love you my little boy." "I far form boy, mother." He said as she nodded her head and she just saw a little boy that stand in front of her, but she saw a man in front of her now. "I know my darling, Every time I turn around and here you are as full grown adult." She said as Kenshin head towards Fergus' room, but his mother stopped him in his tracks. "I think that you should talk with that girl. I believed that she has crush on you." "I am hoping that you are not trying to set me up with that marry route like you did last time." He said as Eleanor act like she don't remember the time she tried to force him to marry someone. "I believed that this girl is special. Just give her a chance for me, Please." She pleaded as Kenshin knew that she will never stop until he say yes. "If you promise to stop trying to get me married than I will talk to her." He said as his mother jumped for joy when he told her that he will talk to Iona, but he was waiting for his mother to agree to his term. "I will promise to stop forcing you to marry." She said as Kenshin nodded his head and he headed toward the study room to find her and he saw that she was reading one of his favorite books on the Dalish elves. Then she noticed that he was standing in the doorway and she close the book and place it back on the pile that he had. Kenshin walked towards her and fang started to wag his short tail with excitement. "That is a lovely dog you have, my lord.' She said as Fang jumped on her leg and she scratched behind his ear. Then his leg started to twitch with enjoyment and Iona knew that he like it when she do it. "I think that he like it when someone scratch behind his ear." She said as Kenshin started to laugh and she saw some trophies that he have won and some that Fergus won. "Yes, he does like that when I do it and I was hoping to get to know each other." He said as she started to blushed when she saw a picture of him standing with his brother with his shirt off. "What does my lord wish to know about me?" She asked as he place his hand underneath his chin to think up a question for her and he thought up a good question for her. "How did you become a lady in waiting?" "Well, Lady Landra bought me from the Alienage and she made me a lady in waiting." She said as Kenshin noticed that she was hiding something that she wasn't telling. "I see, you must have family back at home that you miss the most." He said as Iona blushed when he guessed that she has family and she looked away. "I have a daughter and she is seven years old." "I bet that she look exactly like her mother." "You are too kind my lord, but she have more of her father in her." "Maybe next time you could bring her here." He said as she started to blushed when he suggested that she should bring her daughter to the castle.

"I am sure that she would love to meet you because she admire you when you brought the prize money to the Alienage." She said as he just smiled at her and she started to walked towards him and she kissed him. Then she soon realize that she was kissing the second heir to the throne of Highever and she pulled away from him. "I am so sorry my lord, I didn't mean to do that and I know that a elf like me shouldn't be with a human like yourself, but-" She was interrupted when Kenshin kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. Then they pulled away and kenhsin noticed that her eyes remain him of Terra's eyes. "I would like to get to know you a lot better if you don't mind." He said as Iona nodded her head and she noticed that he was calm. Kenshin was about to leaved to continue his search for his older brother, but Iona grabbed his hand and she turned him around and she whisper in his eye. "I will arrive at your door when everyone else is asleep, my lord." She said as she lick it and kenshin nodded his head to agree. Then he started to head for his brother's room and he saw Oren and Oriana was saying there goodbye to Fergus. "Is there really going to be war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sward? Oren asked as Kenshin just shook his head because he knew that Oren will never stop asking for someone to train him how to use a sword. "That's sword Oren and don't worry I'll find the mightiest sword that I can find." He said as his wife felt sad that she had to watch her husband go and she didn't see her brother-in-law standing in the doorway. "I wish that you didn't have to go, but it's the maker wish for you to pick up an sword to protect us." She said as Fergus looked at his younger brother walking in the room. "Don't worry my love, I will be fine. And here is my little brother to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love and wish me well." He said as Kenshin just smiled at his most precious people that mean the world to him. "I could wait outside for your love fest to end." He said as Fergus started to laugh and Oriana knew that he didn't mean it. "One day brother, you will find someone that you love." "Thanks, but no thanks. I like to keep living if I marry a woman from Antiva." "He's right about that, Fergus. In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be... unthinkable." She said as she looked at Fergus. "Is that so? I always heard that Antivan women were dangerous." He said as Kenshin slap him in the back of the head just to shut him up. "With kind words and poison, my husband." She said as Kenshin was shaking in fear and he looked at his brother. "This from the woman that serves me my tea." "Okay, okay, I think that is enough. Brother, father requested that you should take the forces to Ostagar early before." Kenshin said as Fergus was shocked to hear the news that the Arl have arrived early. "So, the Arl has arrived early and I have meet up with his men to Ostagar. I have to go, farewell love. So many dark spawn that needed to beheaded."

Then Bryce and Eleanor arrived to his room. "Not so fast son. We all just wanted to wish you well." He said as Kenshin knew that he could have told Fergus himself. "You could done this yourself, father." He said as his father knew that Kenshin was a little upset. "And miss having both my children in the same room at the same time? Not likely." Bryce said as they gather around each other and Eleanor noticed that kira wasn't among them. "Where is Kira?" She asked as Kenshin forgot to tell them that Kira had went back home. "She went back to Denerim already and she said that she will return for some family time." He said as Eleanor felt sad that she had something for her to have and she noticed that her son will give to her. They all gather around to give a prayer for both Bryce and Fergus safety and Kenshin knew was praying in his head to ask the Maker for his forgiveness and he was asking for Terra for her forgiveness for not protecting her. "And bring us some Ale and wenches while you're at it. For the man, of course." Fergus said as Kenshin hit himself on the forehead and he shook his head. "Fergus! You going to that in front of your mother." Oriana said as Oren was confuse on this whole situation and he looked at his uncle to tell him. "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" He asked as Bryce looked at kenshin to tell the boy and he shook his head no to him. "A wench is a woman that pour the ale in a tavern, Oren... or, a woman that drinks a lot of Ale." Bryce said as Eleanor just shook her head. "Bryce. It's like I am raising a pack of small boys." She said as Kenshin just looked at her and he was shocked that she included him in the mix. "Hey, I didn't say anything." He said as she looked at him and Oren tugged on his pants leg and Kenshin looked at him. "So, you'll be stay at the castle with mother and me is that right uncle?" He asked as Kenshin nodded his head and Oren looked around for Kira. Then he noticed that she wasn't here and he smiled with pure happiness. "Will you teach me how to use a sword?" "No, I am not fall for that again. Ask your mother." He said as Oriana looked at Oren and she shook her head no to him. "I never get do anything," "Maybe you should wait until you're older enough to wield a sword." Kenshin said as they all started to laughed and they headed for the dinning room for dinner. Nan made kenshin's favorite dish rabbit stew. Kenshin noticed that fang was hungry and he toss some of his chicken to his pet. but Iona couldn't stop staring at him. Nan started to scold him for giving Fang his food and he told her that he couldn't let fang die of starvation. She knew that he was right and she give the hound some of leftovers.

It was getting pretty late and kenshin started to head into his room to get some rest. Then he felt that someone was at the door and he was about to grabbed his swords, but when the door open up he saw that was Iona in her nightgown. "I thought that you would be asleep and I wanted to tell you that I am falling in love with you. I want you to be my husband. My daughter always wanted a father in her life and she might like you because you cared more about us then your people." She said as Kenshin just looked at the moonlight and he saw her beauty in the moonlight. Then she started to move in close and she started to kissed him with all her heart. She saw that his shirt was half way open and she place her hand on his chest and she worked her way down to his pants. Then Kenshin started to glide his hands up her gown and he started to untie it. Iona stopped kissing him for a moment and she took off her gown. Kenshin to kiss her neck and Iona started to moan when she felt him kissing her sensitive spots. Then she push him down on the bed and she removed his pants then she position herself on top of him. She started to moan when she felt him inside of her and kenshin felt his insides started to tighten. Then she started to move just to get the used to him and she moaned as loud as she could. Then Kenshin flipped her on her back and she suddenly she felt him pounding her like a stuff meat. Kenshin reach his climax and he shot his seed inside of her and he collapse on the opposite side of the bed. Then suddenly they heard something coming from outside of Kenshin's room and they both rose up from their bed. Fang started to growl at the door and Iona didn't know what was going on outside and she was looking at Kenshin. "Your hound seem angry for some reason." She said as Kenshin knows that his hound was trying to tell them that there are intruders outside and he got dress then reach for his swords (Note: He has two swords in one sheath like Zuko's dual swords.) to prepared himself. "Hold on, I'll check what is going on out there." She said as Kenshin started to hear voices on the outside and it wasn't his mother or father. "No wait." He said as Iona just looked at him while she reach for the door knob, but the door was kicked open and she was shot with an arrow through her heart. Kenshin ducked under his bed and he saw foot steps and he also saw that they were Howe's men because he saw their shield that symbol of the Howe's family. "Where is the youngest Cousland? The Arl ordered us find him and killed him before he escaped. We already killed the elf and now all that is left is the Teyrna." He said as kenshin knew that something wasn't right the moment he saw Howe again.

Then he started roll his smoke bombs and when the smoke bombs went off the room was filled with smoke. The guards started to coughing and kenshin unsheathe his swords and he came out of his hiding spot. "Where did all this smoke come from?" "I don't know but I can't see anything." The guard said as Kenshin started to cut one of them down and he whistle for fang to attack the last guard. Fang bite down on the last guard's neck to ripped out his lungs. "Nice work, boy. I owe you some beef leg after this." He said as Fang did a happy bark and he wag his tail and Kenshin sensed that someone was coming, but it was his mother. "Oh, thank the maker that you are alright, my son." She said as he cleaned the blood off his swords and he sheathed them back in their sheath. "I am mother, but they killed Iona." He said as Eleanor looked at the dead body in his room and she was shocked to see the eleven girl. "I am so sorry my darling, we will give this woman a burial once we find help. For now, did you see their shields? Those were Howe's men. Why is he doing this?' She said as Kenshin was in rage that Howe decided to attack his home while their defenses were down. "I don't know, mother, but I will kill that bastard." He said as Eleanor remember that Bryce wasn't among them and so was Oriana and Oren. "Have you seen your father, sister, or nephew anywhere?" She asked as she was worry for their safety and kenshin went to Fergus' room to check on them, but when he got there he saw two body lying in the puddle of blood and he collapsed to his knees. Then Eleanor came into the room and she was vomited when she saw their corpse. "Oh maker, (sob) (sob) He was just a little boy. (sobbing) My little Oren." She cried as Kenshin was beyond rage and all he could think of was to see how well that he was going to make Howe suffer. Then he reach for his nephew's hand and he place his hand over his eyes. "I promise Oren, I will make him suffer before I kill him. I will make him watched as I kill his wife, daughter, and sons in front of him." He said as Eleanor nodded her head and they both went to find Bryce. Kenshin saw some of Cousland Knights and they are fighting for their lives until one of Howe's noticed them. Then Kenshin unsheathed his swords and his mother ready her bow and both Fang and kenshin charged at them. Kenshin had cut one of them down and Fang bite some of them as well. Eleanor shot some with her arrows while they was about to attack her son and Kenshin nodded his head as they fought their way to the treasury where they keep the most important thing that meant for the Couslands family. "The treasury is just behind this door, darling. We need to keep the family's sword out of Howe's hand. Here, take my key. You must keep the sword safe." She said as Kenshin nodded his head and he unlocked the door to the treasury. He saw that treasury was filled with important thing that meant to the world for his family.

He started to grabbed some of stuffs that he need for the long travel and he noticed his grandfather's swords that was meant for him to have when he grow into the man that he is now. Then he grabbed some money to buy some food on his travels and he saw his family sword, but Eleanor started to put some of thing inside a bag and she toss it to him. "I made sure that everything that was important was in there and I know that some of these are worthless." She said as Kenshin just looked at the picture of his grandmother and she was holding on to a book and Eleanor put that same book inside his bag because she knows that he always love to write in his own thought into it. Then he heard noises coming from the main room and he open the door, but he saw a blood mage that was attacking his guards. "Hey, you bastard, over here!" He shouted as the mage noticed him and he shot some spell. Then he started to do a front flipped over the mage and he cut the mage's head off. He saw Ser Gilmore ordering the remaining forces to blocked the doors to keep the rest of Howe's men out. "My lord and lady, thank the maker that you both are still alive." He said as both Kenshin and Eleanor had sad looks on their faces and Ser Gilmore was confused. "Oriana and Oren are dead and we need to find my father and get out of here." Kenshin said as Ser Gilmore was shocked when he heard that Fergus's wife and son was killed. "The Teyrn went to find you, but I beg for him to stay safe but he refuse and he just went. I will try my best to keep those bastards out." He said as kenshin knew that he couldn't convince him to come with them and they headed to the larder, but when they got there things went from bad to worst because they saw Bryce Cousland on the floor bleeding to death. "There you both are. Ugh. Thank the maker." "BRYCE!" "FATHER!" They ran to his side and Eleanor saw his wounds. "Maker Breath! You're bleeding." She said as he struggle to get up but the pain in his body wouldn't let him. "One of us needs to warn Fergus about Howe's treachery." He said as Eleanor know that he needed treatment for his wounds. "Bryce, we will tell Fergus once you are healed." "I can't even stand nor be able to walk, my love." "Then we have no choice but to stand and fight through the end." Kenshin said as Eleanor knew that was suicide for their youngest to die in and they know that he has so much to live for. Then Duncan came walking in with his long swords and he wipes some of the blood off of him. "I am afraid that you might not get that chance." He said as Bryce was glad that there was someone that could help them. "Duncan, you have not obligated to the Cousland but I want you to take my wife and son to safe." He said as Duncan looked at Kenshin and he had found the recruit that he was searching for this whole time.

"I will take the Teyrna and your son to Ostagar where they will be safe on one condition." He said as Ken shin was concern for his father health and he look at Duncan to know what the favor that he was asking. "A new blight has threaten this land and I believe that I have found a recruit that I was looking for." He said as kenshin was shocked that Duncan was requesting for him to join the Grey Wardens. "Are mad? I am not joining the grey wardens just to die in the deep roads. I rather die on battle fields." He said as Bryce started to cough and he knows that his son can't turn back on the world that is asking the aid of the Cousland family. "So,you are turning your back on what the Cousland stand for?" He asked as Kenshin knew that he was right but he didn't want to leave his family once he joined the wardens. "That's not fair I just don't want to leave what I have to fight the darkspawn." He said as Eleanor knew that was scare, but she watched him nodded his head. "Bryce, are you sure?" She asked as he nodded his head and this made her think for the moment. "Both him and will not fall at the hands of Howe and forces. They are the last of our bloodline and they will carry out our will." "Then I know what I must do. Kenshn go with Duncan, I will buy you some time to escape through the larder." She said as Kenshin was shocked that his mother was willing to stay behind to fight all of Howe's forces. "No! I am not about to let you stay behind to fight those bastards." He said as she raise her hand to stop him in his track and she looked at her dying husband. "I know that you are worry about me and I love you with all my heart, but I made a vow that in dead to we part I will stay at your father's side." She said as he looked into his mother's eyes to know that she was serious about all of this and Duncan heard the door to the castle was burst open. "We need to go. Howe's men had broken through." He said as he started grabbed Kenshin arm and Kenshin had tears in his eyes. "Let me go! I will not leave them!" He shouted as Duncan knew that he won't keep him quiet just get them away. Then he let go of him and he picked up a heavy rock. Kenshin started to bang on the door and he didn't see Duncan walking up behind him, but suddenly Duncan hit him on the side of the head and he collapse to the ground. Then Fang started to growl and Duncan picked Kenshin unconscious body and he made it to the tables. He saw Kenshin's horse Terra and he knew that he have to take her with them. Terra was scared when she saw Duncan and she started to jumped with fear. He put Kenshin's body on her and then she calm down for a moment, but then Duncan climb on top of the horse and he told her to go and then she ran out of the stables without Howe's men noticing her. They rode far away from the castle and Duncan turn Terra around just to see that castle one last time before it burned to the ground. He felt sad that he had to leave kenshin's mother back there with his father and Fang was sad that he won't be able to his brothers and sisters again. Then Duncan headed north towards Ostagar while kenshin still unconscious.

* * *

**There you have it folks and sorry it took this long to get a new chapter updated. I am truly sorry for the delay because I've working on the Star Wars: The Chosen One, but it was finally completed. I know that leliana wasn't in this chapter because I thought that this chapter would be about the death of his parent, but don't worry she will be in the next chapter and I will have more on the way. If you have question about this chapter don't hesitate to PM on my Profile and I will answer them as soon as I can.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
